Ihkaam al-Noon al-Saakina wal-Tanween
Ihkaam al-Noon al-Saakina wal-Tanween [[Izhaar Halqi|'Izhaar Halqi']] This rule applies to Huruf-al-Halqiyya. When the 6 Halq letters come after a Noon Saakinah or a Tanween, we do not pronounce a Ghunna. Huruf-al-Halqiyya are Hamza, Haa, 'Ayn, Kha, Ghayn, 'Haa. [[Idghaam|'Idghaam']] The Idghaam rules apply when Yarmaloon Letters appear after a Noon Saakinah or a Tanween, but the Yarmaloon letter is the first of the second word, and the Noon Saakinah or Tanween is the last letter. Huruf-al-Yarmaloon letter are Yaa, Raa, Meem, Laam, Waw, Noon. Idghaam Kaamil Bighair Ghunna Laam Raa When Noon Saakinah or Tanween is at the end of the first word and we find Raa or Laam at the start of the second word, we use this rule "Idghaam Kaamil" fully merge the Noon into the Laam or Raa and "Bighair Ghunna", no Ghunna. one exception is Surah Qiyaamah:27 due to the Sakt. Idghaam Bighunna Yaa Noon Meem Waw To read Ghunnah and merge the Noon Saakinah or Tanween with the first letter of the second word. Note this rule applies when the two letters in question are the end and start of two words. When you get a Noon Saakinah or Tanween and one of the Idghaam Bighunna letters after it, all within the same word; this rule is known as Izhaar Mutlaq, and we say the Noon clearly. Another exception using the Izhaar Mutlaq rule is when we read Huruf-al-Muqatta'at, i.e. Surah Yaseen:1 or Surah al-Qalam:1. Idghaam Kaamil Complete Merging of the Noon and Meem, the second Noon or Meem them has a shaddah, Idghaam Naaqis When Waw or Yaa is the first letter for the second word the Idghaam(merging) is incomplete. The is that the the Noon Saakinah(also the Noon Saakinah of the Tanween), has a Ghunna, the Yaa and Waw don't. This is the reason why we do not see a Shadda over the Yaa or Waw in the majority of Qur'aanic writings when there is Idghaam. [[Iqlaab|'Iqlaab']] This rule is only used with Baa. The Baa is the secondary letter with the same or second word, the Noon Saakinah or Tanween is in the same or first word. we pronounce a Ghunnah here, and the Noon Saakinah(for the Tanween as well) is changed to a Meem. The Noon or Tanween are not changed script-wise but a small Meem is inserted slightly to the left of the Noon Saakinah or Tanween. * The change from the Noon Saakinah(also within Tanween) too Meem, in which no trace of Noon Saakinah or Tanween in left. * Hiding the Meem by closing the lips on the Meem and seperateing on Baa. * Observe a Ghunnah while hiding the Meem. This Ghunnah is different from the normal Noon Saakinah and Tanween. Ghunnah. See: Ghunnah. Ikhfaa The letters of Ikhfaa are 15, the Arabic Alphabet minus the letters of Izhaar, Iqlaab and Idghaam: Taa, Thaa, Jeem, Daal, Dhaal, Zaal, Seen, Sheen, Suad, Duad, Tua ,Zua, Faa, Qaaf, Kaaf. Inbetween Idghaam and Izhaar, we revoke the Noon. The Ghunna remains. See: Ikhfaa Haqeeqa. For Types of written Tanween See: Tanween